Roller Coaster
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: SLASH! Gil-Horatio pairing. Part of Cross Jurisdiction series. Gil Grissom’s craze for roller coasters becomes known to Horatio Caine.


**Roller Coaster**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: Gil Grissom's craze for roller coasters becomes known to Horatio Caine.

Disclaimer: -Sings in the tune of Old Macdonald- I don't own them, not at all! E-I-E-I-O! CBS is the one who does, E-I-E-I-O! And a Bruckheimer, and a Bruckheimer. Not mine, not mine, we all know it's not mine! CSI is so not mine, E-I-E-I-O!

Warnings: -Sings in the tune of Fame!- SLASH! It's all male/male, baby! Don't read if don't like! SLASH!! Guy love not for you, go away right now! SLASH!

A/N: Part of the Cross Jurisdiction series. Gil/Horatio pairing. Okay, I have never been to America, less Florida, minimal to Universal Studios, Florida. But I know about the Dueling Dragons and the Hulk and wish to ride them one day. After watching Turning of the Screw, this light bulb occurred. So enjoy!

---

He never realized how childlike an older man can be as he stared at the person standing next to him. Gil Grissom, head of the night shift of Las Vegas Crime Lab, was completely in awe of the double trained roller coaster in front of them. Horatio tried not to laugh at the sight, knowing that he would never forget this image at all. He just could not believe that Gil was a fan of roller coasters. Then, he would not believe what Gil had done to get himself to Florida. He wrote an entomology paper and sent it to the Florida State University. Grissom was a celebrity in the Bug World and they were sure to call him to present such a paper to the students. Then, the man called Horatio to tell him the jolly good news. Horatio Caine did not mind his lover coming over a few months earlier than planned. Heck, he welcomed it. His stomach did a pit dive to the reason for his arrival to Florida though. Horatio hated roller coasters. Never did he enjoy riding one but how could he say no to Gil? Has anyone ever tried? But even looking at the overeager Gil Grissom did not edge away the snakes in his stomach. He could bet that a lust filled Gil could not drive them away at that moment.

---

"Dueling Dragons," Gil said, admiration deep in every word," It's better seeing it in real life." It was hard to ignore the bright gleam in Gil's eyes.

"Seeing can be fulfilling," Horatio mumbled to himself before fighting off a flinch when the roller coaster went another loop. The other man grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the line.

"Come on!"

"Um, Gil… I… Um…" Horatio tried to say something to get himself out of the predicament he was in but all he managed was a stutter when they were finally in line. _Say something, you idiot!_ His mind willed. But a quick kiss and a hug changed all thought.

"Thanks for accompanying me here," Gil whispered as they waited in line. Horatio managed a weak smile.

"Sure," he mumbled," why not?" The screams were louder as they went closer to the platform. By the time he was in the front train next to Grissom, he had frozen rigid. When the roller coaster moved, he knew he was in for a ride.

---

_So much for the expensive lunch,_ Gil thought as he watched the redhead spill his stomach contents into a nearby trashcan.

"Are you okay?" the older man asked but another retch confirmed Horatio's current condition. Gil rubbed his back, hoping to give whatever comfort he could for the moment. Once he had felt a lot better, Horatio moved away from the trashcan and sat on a nearby bench next to Gil. He took his tie off as it was covered with his vomit and wiped his mouth with his handkerchief.

"Some ride, huh?" he muttered. Gil stared at him.

"You don't like roller coasters, do you?" Caught, Horatio nodded. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I wanted to make you happy even if it cost me my lunch," he said, now wishing that he had just kept quiet. Gil was now staring apprehensively at him. "I'd do it again if you wanted me too," he mumbled. The head of the Las Vegas night shift smiled.

"I'll be happy if you just watched me ride Fire Dragon this time," he said," and The Hulk too." Horatio looked confusedly at Gil.

"The Hulk? They have a ride named after David Banner?"

"Yeah, the ride begins with what, at first, seems like a normal lift hill. But about two-thirds of the way up, a female voice states that something has gone wrong, and you are then suddenly launched up the rest of the lift, and immediately negotiate a corkscrew inversion. Before you know it, you are turned upside down another 6 times, sped through a misty tunnel, and swooped and turned until you are almost as green as the character the ride is named after," Gil described, his hands making the visual actions. The Miami CSI placed his hand over his mouth to prevent any more gagging. He had enough of stomach emptying for a day.

---

They finally reached Horatio's apartment late that night. Despite his stomach, Horatio agreed to watch, knowing it was better than actually being on the roller coaster. Gil seemed to enjoy himself throughout the whole time. He dropped himself onto Horatio's couch before sighing, obviously tired. Horatio shrugged off his coat and took a seat next to Gil. Almost instantly, the Las Vegas CSI leaned his head against the redhead's chest. There was a steady silence before Gil broke it.

"Thank you," he mumbled before his eye drooped to sleep. Horatio smiled before kissing his forehead.

"Your welcome, Gil," he whispered.

---


End file.
